New Student
by Outlaw Waterfall1729
Summary: A new girl starts to go to Mission Creek High. But an unexpected guest shows up. Summery sucks, sorry. The story is better. Rated k for further Chapters.
1. New Girl

**Chase was sitting in his history class. And the new girl came in. She had Auburn hair, with purple streaks in it. She had a pair of hot pink skinny jeans on. A purple tank top... she only weighed 87 pounds, she had a black leather vest over her tank top. And she had black combat boots on. - **

**"Hello class, I would like you all to meet Bennett Grace Miller" the teacher said.**

**Chase was the only one who waved hi to her, so she looked at him. - **

**"I'm sorry, but we have no open seats, so you will have to sit at my desk for now" Mr. Cope.**

**"Okay" I said. **

**Bennett looked at Chase again right into his eyes, and noticed something deep in his soul. He was just like her, an outcast nerd. Chase and Bennett where looking right into each others eyes. She was looking into his blue-green eyes, and he was looking into her green eyes. They both looked away. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah the teacher talked the whole class about Egypt. He gave the class the last 10 minutes, to just talk. Chase walked up to Bennett. **

**"Hi, I'm Chase" he said. **

**"I'm Bennett" I said. **

**"I know, Mr. Cope kind of said that, to the whole class" Chase said, and smiled. **

**"Right... duh, so why were you the only one who waved hi to me" I asked, with a slight giggle. **

**"I don't know, I like being welcoming" he replied.**

**"Oh, well thank you for that, can you help me find my next class... I have math a.k.a. Mental abuse to humans, with Mrs. Snow " I said. **

**"Oh my gosh I have her to, are you a freshmen' he asked. **

**"Yeah" I replied. **

**Bennett told Chase all of her classes, and they had all the same classes, together, every one of them. Bennett followed Chase to his locker. **

**"Hey Chase, who's the girl" Bree asked.**

**"Bennett, I want you to meet my sister Bree, Bree... Bennett" he said. **

**"I'm sorry for him, if he's bothing you" she apologized.**

** "Oh no, Chase is cool" I said. **

**"He's what" Bree asked. **

** "And he's sweet, he's been showing me around" I said. **

**Bree- "He's what" Bree asked.**

** The bell rang. **

**"What was that bell for" I asked. **

**"School's over now" Bree replied.**

**Bree walked over to one of her friends.**

**"Hey um Bennett, my brother's and I are going out for some frozen yogurt, do you want to come" he asked. **

** "Um, I can't, but you can come over and help me unpack" I said, and giggled. **

**"Um, okay" he said. **

**Ding, Ding, Ding. Chase's phone went off. **

**_To- Chase_ **

_**From- Leo**_

**_ Message- Hey Chase, me and Adam are bailing, sorry, we're going to the house. Bye._ **

**Chase got another text. **

_**To- Chase **_

_**From- Trent**_

**_ Message- Hey there gay boy. It's Trent, today at 3:20, I'm getting revenge._ **

**The time just turned to 3:20. **

**"Hey, gay boy" Trent said. **

**"I hope you like to run Bennett" Chase said. **

**Chase grabbed Bennett by her wrist. They started running. They ran out of the door, and to the bottom of the steps. Trent jumped from the top step, to on top of Chase. He** **fell to the ground, witched caused Bennett to fall. Trent picked up his hand, and punched Chase. Bennett stood up. **

**"Leave him alone" she screamed.**

** Bennett screamed at the top of her lungs, and that caused Trent to get off of Chase, and run off. Bennett helped Chase off of the ground. **

**"How, did you do that" he asked. **

**"I- I'm not sure" I replied. **

**"Come on, lets go, thanks" he said. **

**"Your bleeding" I said. **

**"I don't care, its not the first time he beat me up" I said. **

**"That's not okay Chase. How long has this been going on, I don't want you to end up like me. Doing the things I do" I asked. **

**Okay peep's what did you think, I hope all of you liked it. Please review. Thanks' bye. And sorry if it was bad, it's my first story ever.**


	2. Bennett's Uncle

**Hello everyone. How's it going? I just wanted to say sorry for the 3-4 day wait, for the second chapter. I've been busy. Okay so here is the disclaimer- with I do believe I forgot to do in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lab Rat's, I do own Bennett. Okay so here is the story.**

* * *

**"It's been going on for a few months. But I don't do anything about it. No one will listen" Chase said.**

**"That's not true Chase, I'll listen, and I'm sure your family will listen" I said.**

**"I can't tell you the whole story" he said.**

**"I don't care. Look Chase, I know that we've been friends for two hours if that. But I trust you, to know what I do... what I did. But I need you to trust me" I said.**

**"I guess I could trust you. I mean what do I have to lose" Chase said. "Now what do you do" he added.**

**"I cut. But I like the pain, I know I sound weird saying that, but it's true. I can't change it. But I stopped" I replied.**

**"Trent beats me up, because on my first day of school here. I humiliated him in the cafeteria, in front of almost everyone" he said.**

**Bennett and Chase reached her house.**

**"My uncle's not home" I said. "Come on, we'll get this blood off you, and then I'll take you to my room" I added.**

**Bennett helped Chase get the blood off of his face. They went to her room. There where only a few box's left to unpack. Chase opened on that was labeled Pictures/knickknack's. Chase pulled out a picture of a little girl sitting on a swing, she was holding a little black dog (That looked like To-do from "The Wizard Of Oz.") She was being hugged by a woman with short brown hair, and a pink sundress on.**

**"Who's she, I'm assuming the little girl is you" Chase asked.**

**"That is me. That's was my mom, she was really pretty wasn't she" I asked, and almost started to cry, as memories of my mom flooded back to me.**

**"Yeah" Chase replied. "Now I know where you get it from" he added. "Who's the dog" he asked.**

**"That's Baylor, he got hit by a car. Wait, you think I'm pretty" I asked.**

**"Sorry about your dog" he said. "Wait I said, that out loud. Sorry" Chase apologized.**

**Bennett looked at Chase for a second, and ran out of her room, and Chase caught up to her.**

**"Bennett, are you okay, why did you run out like that" Chase asked.**

**"I'm- I'm okay. It's just that when you called me pretty, in my mind, it met you like me. But I do love" I answered.**

**"I'm sorry. Why don't you do love, if you don't mind me asking" Chase asked.**

**"I'm scared, to fall in love. But I do like you, as a friend" I said.**

**"Okay. Come on" Chase said.**

**"No. My uncle will be home in a couple minutes, and I'm not spouse to be alone with a boy" I said.**

**"But my book's and everything, are in your room" Chase replied.**

**"We'll be able to get you in my room, but you'll have to climb out of my window" I said.**

**"Okay" he said.**

**Bennett and Chase raced back to her house, and into her bedroom.**

**"Bennett is that you" her uncle asked.**

**"Yeah, just me" I said. "I would hide if I were you" I whispered to Chase.**

**Chase grabbed his bag, and his blue jacket, and hid in Bennett's closet. Her uncle came in.**

**"How was school, did you make any new friends" he asked.**

**Chase recognized his voice, it was Douglas.**

**"Oh no" Chase whispered to himself.**

**"Yeah, I made one" I said.**

**"A boy or a girl" Douglas asked.**

**"A boy, his name's Chase" I replied.**

**"Aw, okay, do you want Pizza for dinner" he asked.**

**"Yeah sound's good" I said.**

**"Okay, I'll be back in 5 to 10 minutes, be have" he said.**

**"Okay I'll be here" I replied.**

**Douglas left.**

**"You can come out now Chase" I said.**

**"I can't be here" Chase said.**

**"Chase, it's okay what's wrong" I asked.**

**"My dad is your uncle's brother. Your uncle tried to kill my family and I. Was this a trick, are you going to hell him, are you working for him" Chase said, with panic in his voice.**

**"No. I didn't know. You have to go, I don't want anything to happen to you" I said. "If your going to go, go now" I added.**

**"Thank you" Chase said.**

**Chase claimed out of Bennett's window. It was 7:30pm by the tine got home.**

**Okay people, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, don't forget to review. Thanks bye.**


	3. Getting Home, and Bree's Order

**Hey everyone, okay so this maybe a good chapter, I'm not sure, I'm making it up at the top of my head. So I really hope you like it. I wanted to think the people who reviewed on my last 2 chapters, it mean's a lot. So there for don't for get to review. Bye guys.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lab Rats Disney XD does.**

* * *

Chase just got back from Bennett's house. And he walked threw the front door.

"Where have you been" Tasha jumped from her seat on the couch.

"Chasey your home" Adam yelled, and hugged Chase.

"We were worried sick" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Relax, I was just out, with a friend. Why are you all so worried, about me" Chase replied.

"Why didn't you call, of text one of us, to tell us" Bree barked at him.

"You could of been kidnapped by" Leo started to say, but cut himself off.

"Kidnapped, by who" Chase asked.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Marcus is back. He's still alive, and he's living with Douglas" Mr. Davenport explained.

"Where just happy that your safe, and home" Tasha said.

Tasha left the room, to take a shower. Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo went to the lab. Chase thought he was alone. He sat down on the couch, and let his knee's touch his elbows, his head in his hand's and he was hunched over. Chase let out a small sob.

"Chase are you okay" Bree asked.

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine" Chase replied.

"Don't lie to me Chase. If you were okay, you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me what's wrong" Bree said, and gave him a small death glare.

"Okay, it's Bennett" Chase said. "Her uncle is..." he added.

"No. How. Chase you can't hang out with her anymore. She could hurt you. She's probably working for Douglas" Bree ordered.

"What, why" Chase asked.

"Nobody, not me or anyone here want's to see you get hurt Chase. I'm just warning you. Stay away from her" Bree said.

"No offence Bree, but I'm sure I can take care of myself. She's not evil, like Marcus and Douglas. She wouldn't hurt me" Chase replied.

"I think I would be speaking for Mr. Davenport, and Adam, and everyone when I say this. We are all forbidding you, from seeing her, after and before school. For your own protection. I'm sorry Chase, we just don't want you to get hurt" Bree demanded.

"Fine. The one time I actually find a friend, I'm not allowed to talk to her" Chase yelled, and ran to the lab.

Chase was asleep by the time Bree got down to the lab. Bree stopped to talk to Mr. Davenport, about the conversation that her and Chase just had. And then Bree went to bed.

At school the next day.

"Hey Chase" Bree said.

She hasn't seen him that morning. Chase just looked at Bree.

"What are you not talking to me" Bree asked.

Chase shut his locker door, and went into English.

"Hey Leo, Chase isn't talking to me. Do you know why" Bree asked.

"No" Leo replied.

The first bell rang. And everyone went into there class.

* * *

**Okay, so that is one weird place to leave off. Okay so the next chapter will, be longer, and it's taking place after school. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Thanks' bye!**


	4. Past stories, and Marriage

**Hey people. I don't have much to say. do here is the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase walked into health class and saw Bennett.

"Hey Bennett" Chase said and sat down next to her.

"Oh, hey Chase" Bennett said. "Hey I saw you this morning, why didn't you say hi back to your sister" Bennett asked.

"She banned me from seeing you after and before school. Because of who your uncle is. Bree thinks your going to hurt me. And I'm giving her the silent treatment. Because you are the only friend that I have that I'm not related to" Chase said.

"Oh. Well you don't have to worry about me hurting you. Besides, why would I hurt the only friend I have. And don't go thinking I'm a sentimental type of girl, because I'm not" Bennett said.

"Yeah, why is that" Chase asked.

"Because everything I care about gets taken away" I replied.

"Oh" Chase said.

"Do you want to come over after school today" I asked.

"Umm, if it get's me away from Bree, yeah" Chase said.

"Chase, you know you love your sister" Bennett said.

"I didn't say that I hated her, it's just, that my family always under estimates me. Just because I'm the youngest, sometimes I fell left out, because they think that they constantly need to watch over me" Chase said.

"Chase you know that's not true, they love you regardless. That's just what families do, they look out for each other. I wouldn't know, I don't know where my family is" I said, and gave Chase a hug.

"Your right that is what families do. How would you not know, you have your uncle" Chase said, and hugged her back.

"Who Douglas? He's not my real uncle, he's my dad's best friend. But my dad didn't want anything to do with me after. Okay so I went from my mom, to my aunt, to my grandparents, but after they died, I went to my dad, and then I was at his ranch for 2 weeks, and then he shipped me off here, to Douglas" I said.

"Okay class, sorry I'm late, I was in a conference" she said. "Okay so today we have a project we are going to start. Pick a partner" Mrs. Colman said.

"Do you want to be my partner" Chase asked Bennett.

"Yeah" I replied.

"The project is Marriage 101, the partner you have chosen, you will have to act like you are married to them for two weeks" Mrs. Colman said.

"Yay" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on being married to me for two weeks, wouldn't be that bad, I promise" Chase said jokingly.

"Whatever" I said, and playfully punched his arm.

"Besides I'm the first guy that keeps you on your feet" Chase smiled.

Bennett gave Chase her signature death glare.

"I am aren't I" Chase said, and lightly smirked.

"Okay, I have to admit... yes, you are the first guy to keep me on my feet. But that doesn't mean I like you" Bennett said, and smiled back at Chase.

* * *

**Okay sorry for landing off in an extremely weird place. It's 5:30 in the morning here. And I just got done talking one of my friends out of killing himself. Okay so I'm going to go to bed now... NO I'M NOT. I know at the end of the third chapter, I said that chapter 4 would be after school, but I forgot, and wrote it like this. So deal with it. Okay so bye, don't forget to review. Thanks' bye! XD**


	5. Complament and Beat up

**Hey everyone, SO SORRY for the long wait, I just pushed this whole thing to the side. I kind of forgot about it. Oh well, here is the new chapter. Oh and to answer the question from AllAmercanSlurp, yes, I really did talk my friend out of killing himself. Why would I lie about that?**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Lab Rats. Sadly.**

* * *

BRING! The final bell rang.

"Come on lets go. Before Trent finds us" Chase said as he closed his locker.

Chase closed his locker door when Bennett turned the corner, thinking he was right behind her.

"Hey there gay boy" Trent said. "Where's your friend" he asked.

"Right here" I answered.

Bennett shot Trent a death glare.

"I'm not scared of you" Trent said.

"Really Trent... really" I asked.

"Yeah really. Your just a stupid girl. I could snap you like a twig. Your as thin as a soap bubble. It wouldn't be hard" He said.

"Make up your mind. Are you insulting me, or passing me a compliment" I asked.

"I'm flirting with you" he stuttered.

Trent took a step to Bennett.

"Get away from her" Chase said.

"What are you going to do, if I don't" Trent asked.

"I'm going to rip your arms off, and then slap you with them. Then I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat" Spike said.

Spike left and Chase was back

"What happened" Chace asked.

"Chase run" Bennett yelled.

Trent's fist made direct contact, to Chace's face. Chase fell backwards.

"Chase" Bennett yelled.

Trent kicked Chase in the ribs. Both of them heard a crack, as Chase let out a scream.

"Stop it" Bennett yelled.

Trent bent down and pulled Chase up by the hair.

"I said.. STOP IT" I YELLED.

Bennett Screamed again at the top of her lungs, Trent let go of Chase. And covered his ears. Then Trent ran off.

"Oh my gosh, Chase" I said and slid down next to him.

Chase fell unconscious.

"Oh my god. Chase wake up. Help me. Somebody. Oh my god" I yelled.

Bennett looked in Chase's pocket, and found his phone. She called Bree. And she answered.

"Hey Chase, where are you" Bree asked.

"It's not Chase, it's Bennett. Some tall gut... Trent, just, Chase, and oh my god. We're at the school. Help" I said panicking.

"Bennett" Bree said.

Bree ran back to the school.

"Bennett" Bree called out.

"Over here" I replied, with a shaky voice.

**Okay people. That all for this chapter. And I am SO SORRY for not updating in a while. I have been really depressed lately. Today I want to my friend's house, him mom did not like me at all. And two day ago my friend moved. YAY. More people leave me. GRRR! My friend and I are lucky to have each other. I cut, and he didn't let me. But oh well. I'm still sad, so here is chapter 5. Hope everyone likes it. And leave comments.**


	6. Chase, Bennett and Bree

**Hey everyone. What's up? Okay so I'm not really going to update. Because I am a really busy girl. LOL! Just kidding. I have like no life, what so ever. I just have not got any time to update. I have my dance lesions. And I am helping a friend, get out of depression. And sorry. But he is better now. He is no longer depressed. So here is the update. I am sorry it took so long. I feel bad.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Chase, Chase can you hear me" Bree yelled.

"Is he breathing? It looks like he is not breathing" I said crying.

"He is. He's breathing. Chase wake up" Bree said.

Chase slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his sister, and his best friend.

"Why are you staring at me" Chase asked.

"Chase. Oh my god. You're okay" Bennett said, and wiped her falling tears away.

"Hey Bennett are you crying" Chase asked?

"I was" I said.

"Let's get him up, and home" Bree said to Bennett.

"Okay" Bennett said.

Bennett and Bree stood up, and helped Chase to his feet.

"Thank you" Chase said.

Chase hugged Bree, and then hugged Bennett.

"What happened to me" Chase asked.

"You don't remember what happened to you? Chase that dumb jock Trent, beat you" I replied.

"My eye hurts, and my head hurts" Chase complained.

30 minutes later... Chase, Bree and Bennett made it to the house.

"What time is is" I asked.

"Umm, 4:45pm" Bree replied.

"I'm going to go, and wash up" Chase said and left the room.

"Hey Bree, right before I called you, Chase's voice, was really deep" I said.

"Oh" Bree said. "Must be a boy thing" Bree said and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. Hey umm, tell Chase to call me, or text me. I am going to go home. Bye Bree" I said, and left.

"Okay. Bye Bennett. And before you go, do you want to come over Friday night for a sleep over" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Sure, I would love to" I said.

Bennett closed the door, and walked home.

"Hey. I'm home" I said.

"It's late. Where were you" Douglas asked.

"I was working on a school project, with a friend. Sorry. We... I lost track of time" I replied.

"Did you eat" Douglas asked.

"Umm no" I said.

"I want you to eat, take your shower, and go to bed" Douglas said.

"Okay. Night" I said.

Bennett grabbed a plate, and opened the refrigerator door. She put two pieces, of cold pizza on the plate, and put them in the microwave. 30 seconds later she took them out, and then ate. She took her shower, and went to bed. The next day, Thursday. At school.

"Hey Chase" I said.

"Hey Bennett" Chase said back.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it is so short. And sorry It took me so long to update. I love you all. And thank you for waiting. And don't forget to review. Bye.**


	7. Fight

**Okay people sorry for the long wait. So I'm going to skip right to the chapter.**

**DSCLAIMER- I do not own Lab Rats**

"Bennett what happened to your eye" Bree asked and pointed at her friends face.

"Trent's girlfriend happened" I said and put on some sunglasses.

"Where is she" Bree asked?

"I don't know. Shes mad at me because I won't let Trent hurt Chase" I replied. "Speaking of Chase, do you know where he is" I asked?

"He's at home. He ate some bad food and got food poisioning from it. He should be back tommorrw. You can come home with me tonight if you want to" Bree said.

"Yeah. I would like that. To see Chase. I like him. He's a great friend" I said.

"Okay" Bree said.

-The bell rang-

"I'll see you later. Okay Bennett" Bree asked?

"Yeah, bye Bree" I said.

-The two parted ways. And went to their classes. In Bennett's class-

"So Bennett where is your fagget" Trent asked.

Fagget! Say that again" I yelled at the tall boy!

"Fagget" Trent said.

**-I clenched my fist and punched Trent in his nose. Which caused it to bleed. Then his girl friend came up to me and hit me. I didn't hit back because I was told not to. I yelled help. So Bree and Adam rushed over to me. I bite my lip so I wouldn't scream.-**

"Get your girlfriend off of Bennett" Adam said to Trent.

"GET OFF" Bree yelled at Trent's girlfriend and pulled on her hips.

**-Trent's girlfriend got off of Bennett and punched Bree.-**

"STOP IT" I yelled!

**-Bred punched Trent's girlfriend in the nose-**

"You just broke my nose you bitch" Trent's girlfriend yelled at Bree.

"Guys stop it" I screamed which caused Trent, his girlfriend, Adam and Bree to cover their ears.

**-I just stand there breathing a little faster then normal. I look at them all staring at me, amd run to the bathroom. With Bree followin close behind.-**

"Bennett, what was that" Bree asked?

"Bree not to sound mean, not I would like to be alone. I'm going to fix my make up, then go see Chase" I said amd wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Okay Bennett. I'll leabe you alone. Just text me if you want company" Bree said, amd then sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

**Okay everyone, sorry for the wait. And misspelled words in this chapter and in further ones to come. It is very hard for me to type on my tablet. And tha os hpw I will be updating for awhile, depends on how long it take for my grandpa to fix my laptop. Good bye friends and other readers. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Love you all, bye**


End file.
